narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Deidara
Arms It says in the article, the arms got reattached by Kakuzu. But wasn't one of his arms blown of by kakashi's sharingan (into another dimension)? Ofc., as he is shown later with both arms attached, this is what has to be assumed. I was just wondering, if this tells us anything about Kakashi's technique or if this is just an overlooked glitch. not registerd, but curious. Call me Hellraiser :Kakashi only pushed the area around Deidara's elbow into another dimension. His lower arm was later found by Tobi and Zetsu. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:42, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but the question is how did they get back the arm that Gaara crushed? --LoveGunnerKuniochi (talk) 19:14, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :I think that Kakuzu made him a new one, I read this on another site :I don't know how Kakuzu could make him a new one, since he needed the mouth and the whole mouth-hand clay-forming system, which would be nearly impossible to reproduce.It's either there was something left of the arm and they repaired it (somehow) or it was a slip from the creator. It seems like we're all confused here :)) :Well, they got away with making Sasori's own existance even possible, so, I'm sure they got away with cheating Death. But what I wonder is how Deidara got up without arms. He was in the ground when he escpaed Team Gai and Team 7. Did he crawl? ~Pommy-kun was here! Seiyuu? does anyone know the old Seyiuu for Deidara in ep. 135? it definitly was a different one than the guy in shippuden--RexGodwin (talk) 20:24, 11 July 2009 (UTC) deidara doesn't look like he has mouths on his hands in that picture where he was caught in Itachi's genjutsu... --DeathNoteAndNaruto picture isn't the picture we had before better because in this one it shows him with a bruise on his cheek? (talk) 19:43, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :I think that's just dirt since it's also on his hair and headband. ''~SnapperT '' 20:03, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Catchphrase I thought deidara's catchprase was "Art is a blast!", not "Art is an explosion!" :See Talk:Deidara/Archive 1#Deidara's catch phrase. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Aug 20, 2009 @ 22:41 (UTC) strength Why is Deidara considered one of the strongest guys in the series....his explosions are only a little better than explosive notes..I know he took down Gaara but it was obvious that would not happen in a fair battle....he probably isnt even as strong as Sakura..Superaustin (talk) 18:53, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Well, he nearly did beat up Sasuke, which i doubt sakura could do. (talk) Errr, his clay has a lot more destructive power than exploding tags (He nearly destroyed half of Suna). He can craft his clay into a variety of different sculpts for different purposes, plus his eye can counter genjutsu. He's not one of the strongest characters in the series, but he's far stronger than Sakura and most other Chunin/Jonin. Mimixcarr (talk) 07:50, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :I belive according to the databook, he was rated as strong as Sasuke...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 07:49, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Yes, if not for his inferiority to lightning, he would have pwned Sasuke. Mimixcarr (talk) 07:50, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Well, this discussion doesn't look productive. Scissors cut the discussion off here. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 2, 2009 @ 17:16 (UTC) Sister? That rock ninja, Kurotsuchi, called Deidara her brother when she mentioned going to see Sasuke. (talk) 18:59, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :From what I have heard, Japanese people sometimes refers to people as "brother" or "sister" even if they are not related, as a sign of respect. Hence why "big brother" and "big sister" are usually used. Jacce | Talk 19:23, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Oh,like when naruto calls Shizune"Nii-chan"? (talk) 19:28, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Exactly. But I think he says "nee-chan" (big sis). "Nii-chan" is "big bro". Jacce | Talk 19:30, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, what Jacce has heard is true. It is not just in Japan though. Many "Eastern" countries have such culture. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 07:40, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! :) Jacce | Talk 08:25, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Arms? There is always a lot of debate on how he got his arms back (in the archives) but I always thought the one Gaara crushed was still on him, and another Akatsuki (not sure who) used medical Jutsu on him, and the remains of the arm Kakashi got rid of were remade by Kakuzu? :From what I remember, he found the arm that Kakashi tore off and went to look for the other one, which Tobi found in the grass. Then Kakazu saw them back on. Jacce | Talk 05:46, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Correction: Tobi found the arm Kakashi tore off, however, Kakazu and Deidara comments that Deidara's "arms" was reattached. Jacce | Talk 06:11, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Yeah also, Deidara reveals a weird brown scabby thing on one arm (before his fight with Sasuke) (not sure what arm it was either) I always got the impression that Kakashi got rid of Deidaras elbow PERMANENTLY, and the rest of his arm landed in the grass. Is this brown thing an artificial elbow Kakuzu made? :I think we will never know for sure. Jacce | Talk 15:50, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Spose. Mimixcarr (talk) 06:17, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Appearance? does anyone think Deidara should have a appearance section? Hidan does, so why not? if so, should i mention that weird suicide bombing thing where it's like, black..."thread"? with the thing that looked like Pacman, you know? REdClOuDs 10 (talk) 12:04, October 24, 2009 (UTC)it did look like Pacman, but it had pointed teeth... and giving an appearance section for Deidara is okay, cause it will give more information on the character...